Sombres Désirs
by LapetiteAnzu-Teana
Summary: Chalut! Et vi, c'est encore moi mais je ne viens pas les mains vides, lol. je viens avec une autre fic, genre vampires...! Romances, passions, ancien temps mystérieux... Revolutionshipping & Silentshipping un peu . Chapitre 3 en ligne !
1. Par une nuit noire

Slt à tous et voici une autre fic assez sombre et diabolique sur le Revolutionshipping + un autre couple… deviner, c'est bien sûr le Silentshipping ! Il y aura du **lemon**. muah ah ah ah ! Bon, je ne serais pas vous dire combien il y aura de chapitres mais attendez-vous à une histoire assez ténébreuse. Sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ca se passera… et mais je ne vais pas vous le dire car le titre en dit beaucoup donc…chutt… Kis.

* * *

_● Bonne lecture à tous ●_

♥()()()()()...()()()()()♥

**Par une nuit noire…**

♥...♥

Par un soir d'été, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan et Duke devaient accompagner Sérénity après l'enterrement de son amie, pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Nul ne savait ce qui lui était arriver sauf… que la mort de cette dernière était mystérieuse, son corps était recouvert de coups et … Mais la suite du diagnostic n'as pas était révéler.

Le cimetière dans lequel Yugi et ses amis se trouvaient, renfermait une atmosphère lugubre et funeste, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'y présenter. Ils étaient les seuls dans ce cimetière lugubre près d'une forêt à glacer le sang dont tous la craignaient y compris le petit groupe de jeunes. Personne ne savait ce qui c'était passer dans cette forêt, des craquements de branches se faisaient entendre à cause du vent soufflant sur des arbres presque mourants. Dans l'écorce de ces arbres, du sang y étaient incrusté et sur les branches, il y avaient de magnifiques corbeaux noirs, dont leurs regards reluisaient la nuit. Volant d'arbres en arbres, en entendant leurs cris ainsi que le battement de leurs ailes, ces corbeaux n'inspiraient rien de bon…

Cette forêt étant très grande, personne ne savait ce qui se cachait dans le cœur de ce bois effrayant dont la flore ainsi que la faune étaient pratiquement inexistant… voir même forêt étant morte en elle-même…

**&&&**

Dans ce cimetière, Sérénity versa ses dernières larmes avant de repartir sous les regards navrés de ses camarades qui la réconfortèrent avec amour. Sur le chemin du retour, ils aperçurent un grand château qui apparemment était abandonnés depuis très longtemps. La bande de jeunes s'arrêta un peu afin de le contempla pendant un moment… A en juger par Yugi et ses amis, ce château était très vieux, les pierres qui le composaient étaient de couleur grises, les fenêtres étaient toutes très grandes et tentée de noir, deux arbres très inquiétants y étaient posé aux deux extrémités de ce château et une forêt entourait l'arrière. L'ambiance de ce vieux château ainsi que de la forêt qui le composa était à frémir car l'endroit était vraiment sinistre.

Quand le petit groupe était sur le point de partir, ils entendirent un cri à glacer le sang provenant de ce château délabré. Yugi décida d'aller voir car ce cri l'inquiéta mais pour les autres ça leur faisaient plutôt peur.

« Attend ! Ne me dis pas qu'ont vas rentrer dans ce château ? » Demanda Téa en tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Oui Téa, il le faut ! Nous devons savoir ce qui c'est passer » dit Yugi avec détermination

« Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, Yugi » dit Joey avec conviction

« Moi aussi ! J'accompagnerais Joey n'importe où ! » dit Sérénity avec enthousiaste

« Moi aussi ! » dit Tristan avec un sourire aux lèvres, en montrant son poing ferme devant son visage

« OK, je suis partant ! » dit Duke avec un sourire sur ses lèvres

« D'accord » dit Téa avec de la peur dans ses yeux

Et le petit groupe décida d'entrer dans ce vieux château abandonné. Au fond eux, ils avaient tous peur, mais ils entrèrent quand même avec courage et détermination, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit !

**&&&**

Dans une vue sombre et démoniaque, pour le moins invisible…

« **Ah ! De nouveau arrivant… Excellent !** »

« **Toujours notre plan habituel ?** »

« **Oui ! Muhahaha…** » dit-il en se relâchant les babines

**à suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Bon, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est très court mais ce n'est que le commencement et pour garder un peu de suspense… Vous avez l'habitude avec moi, non ? lol

Franchement, dites moi ce que vous en pensez car je trouve l'endroit très flippant, po vous ? Vous, vous imaginer, vous êtes dans un cimetière vraiment lugubre, à côté une forêt très inquiétante avec un château abandonné, pour la route ! Mon petit avis, je ne resterais pas longtemps dans cet endroit ! …

Kisous a tous et lâcher vos review's

**La petite anzu, Lolo**

**Magicianlove**


	2. Rencontre avec l'inconnu

Slt et me revoici pour le deuxième, chapitre. Le chapitre 1 n'était que le commencement mais maintenant nous entrons dans le cœur de l'histoire, dans l'histoire même. Tout peut arriver… Muah ah ah ah. Mais que va t il ce passé cher lecteurs ? Je ne dirais rien, seul ce chapitre vous le diras en le lisant avec curiosité, ce qui se cache dans cette histoire de romance et ténébreuse (rien de bien méchant, hihi)… Kisous à tous et merci pour tout vos review's, je vous adores.

* * *

**Places aux Review's**

**ElfeMystique** : kikou ! Ah ! Tu le trouve intéressant ? mmm…attend de voir la suite, car ca risque d'être encore plus intéressant, tous peux ce passer dans un maison pareille, héééhéé(juge par toi même, hihi) Vas t il te laisser de glace ? hum. Pour cette maison, Si je serait eux…je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou xd (c'est vrai en plus !).Franchement j'admire leur courage malgré que la petite Téa n'est pas fort motivée (Je la comprend parfaitement, lol). Oulala ! tu te demande sans doute, ce qui vas se passer, hein ? Lis et tu verra, lol (il n y a que ca à faire de toute façon, hihi). Et pour ce qui est de la copine de Sérénity : Ah, je ne vais rien te dire car tu vas bientôt le savoir ! Yami et Seto…lequel de deux ? Oups ! hihi. Bon, je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre ! Kisous et Merci pour tes review's. P.S. : Bonne continuation pour tes fics, je les adores.

**Sara02601** : Slt ! C'est vrai que cette endroit est flippant, donnant la chair de poule (Oo, ca me rappelle des livres que j'avais lu il y a longtemps « C h a i r d e p o u l e », Toi aussi ?) vas savoir ! Oh, povre Sérénity, dsl de t'avoir infliger ceci mais j'avais pas le choix…snifff ! de perdre une amie, ca doit être très dur…mais heureusement pour nous, ce n'est qu'une fic, ouf. Ah ! Démoniaque…Exacte Yami et Seto ! Muah ah ah … Je te comprend, a moi aussi, ils me font peur malgré que je suis l'auteur, fiou ! (Non, non, jte jure). Ben voilà, Merci pour ton review's, kiss.

**Traky** : Ah ! Ma ptite mimi, kikou ma puce ! Et oui, le mystère, j'adore ça et même le suspense, hihi. Ce mystère vas t il se révéler ? je l'ignore (Lectrices : Ba, et en plus, ils se fiche de nous ! Ro, quel injustice) (Moi : Qui moi ? Non !) (Lectrices : Et elle recommence ! ) Xd le ti délire (je voulait un peu m'amuser, rien de bien méchant, lol). En tout cas Merci pour ta review's, kiss, jtd et bonne continuation pour la suite de ton blog que je trouve trop mimi (tout comme toi ).

**Dalilla** : Hi ! Vi, très sinistre, j'avoue mais si il en faut plus pour te faire peur, oula. Tu est très résistante … chapeau ! Ah oui, mon style d'écriture te plaît ? Et bien que dire que tu me flatte…et ce n'est que le début, donc, il ne faut pas juger avant d'avoir avaler la premier patté xd. C'est vrai quoi ! hihi et pour ce qui est de la narration, a priori, c'est dur…car de 1, les événement, olala ! Je vais te dire un truc, j'ai eu un peu de mal et de 2 comment organiser tout cela ? ha ! Pour ma part, en voyant vos comm's, je pense que j'ai réussit ( Je pense bien xd ). Oh, snif, tu as bp de peine te concernant ? snifff… moi, jdr tes fics tout comme jtd et de plus, je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Voilà… Je te remercie pour ta review's qui m'as bp fait plaisir, même très plaisir…elle me reste encore là ! Et pour tout humeur, je te comprend ma puce mais dit toi que t'es amies sont là et que rien ne pourra t'empêcher de continuer à vivre malgré les obstacles de la vie parfois injuste. Kisous ma puce et encore merci pour tout. N'Angelou : Kikou ma puce ! Alors toi, direct hein lol. Tu as entièrement raison, les deux coéquipier (duo de choc ne sont autres que Yami et Seto) héééhéé et il vont faire du Tayoooooo xd trop mdr. Donc, sur ce point, tu as raison mais il n y a po que du Tayoo et non, … Don, je te laisse un peu dérivé sur cette hypothèse ( Je suis trop gentil, n'est ce po ? hihi ). Ah la suite, et bien la voici ! Kisous et bon courage pour la suite de tes fics car je les adores de trop (Ils sont dans mon cœur à TOUT JAMAIS ). Kiss, jtd. 

**Fire just on vacation** : Coucou ma puce ! Ah, les deux persos…mmm, je crois que tes pensées sont juste, hihi. Mais bon, c'est tj mieux de s'informer afin de s'y conformer, lol. Vuila, merci pour ton ti comm's qui m'as bp fait plaisir, très plaisir même. Et donc, je te fait plein de bisous et bon continuation pour tes fics, je les aimes ainsi que ta façon d'écrire…vocabulaire riche et prometteur, j'adore…BRAVO ! Kiss, jtd.

**Tite Titi87** : kikou ! Et bien merci de ta review's et c'est vrai que ca donne froid dans le dos tout ça…même pour moi, héééhéé. Kisous et voici la suite.

**Yamiatemu87** : Slt ma puce ! Et vui, je me lance dans un domaine dangereux, cette fois ci…Oualala ! Très dangereux à en juger de la situation, je ne sais po si je vais y arriver mais j'y comte bien, Hyaaaa ! MOTIVER, MOTIVER ! Kiss et ton blog est tj aussi mimi et de plus, j'attend la suite de tes fics, allez … Courage ! Jtd !

**Melzart** : Salut ! Ben pour tout te dire, je n'oblige personne à lire mes fics, ni à mettre des review's, alors ne soit pas dsl ! Voilà… et pour l'endroit…frissons dans le dos, my god ! Ah les petits chauves souris, mmm…vi, ils ne manque plus qu'elles et peut-être que…ah qui c'est ! Maudit…hum ! Ca dépend, tu verra bien et quel courage, je les admires. Woua ! Moi, je me serait enfuit néanmoins mes pensées aurais étés un peu préoccuper par ce cris ainsi que ce châteaux très accueillant, xd. Ahah, le party…muah ah ah, ils vont faire la fête, tu vas voir, mdr ! Bon, Kisous et voici la suite. Dsl ne mettre bp de temps ! Merci pour l'encouragement.

**Kisarakawai02** : Slt ! Contente que ca te plaise. Ah, très effrayante, en effet… Mais rien de bien méchant, lol ( Décidément, je ne comprend po bp ce mot EFFRAYANT ! Xd). Ben voilà, cette une New fic qui était rester dans mon pc, il y a un petit moment et donc, la voici, lol. Kisous, ton blog est tj aussi mimi (je veux dire tes blog, je suis loin derrière moi, lol). Jtd !

* * *

_● Bonne Lecture à tous ●_

♥()()()()()()()()()...()()()()()()()()()♥

**Rencontre avec l'inconnu…**

♥...♥

Sous une nuit éclairer par la lune qui était à son périgée, nuages passant des fois… recouvrant celle ci de leur texture brumeuse. La lune…une lune pleine…qui donnait un effet d'éclairage de fond, comme pour les film d'horreurs ou d'épouvantes. Mais la, dans l'ambiance où Yugi et ses amis se trouvait, ca ressembler comme à ses films mais en version réelle si bien que la petite bande d'adolescents étaient tous effrayer à l'idée d'entrer dans ce vieux châteaux mais gardant tous la tête haute et sans fléchir, ils avancèrent n'étant pas habillé de noir ce jour là, en entendant des hurlement de loup au loin, sous l'effet de la pleine lune. Ils continuèrent quand même malgré que la panic se propageaient en eux.

**Oh mon ange, te voilà, Enfin ! J'attendais ce jour depuis des siècles et ce jour est enfin arriver…A présent, nos destins son à jamais liés !** pensa t il avec un peu de douceur dans sa voix qui ensuite, redevenue plus méchante et puis ricana

Arrivant devant cette immense porte en bois ancienne, un peu recouvert de fissures qui semblait datés ….

« Est ce qu'ils… » demanda Yugi en étant surprit et en s'arrêtant sur ca démarche, en voyant cette dernière s'ouvrir toute seule en faisant un petit bruit de grincement.

« **Souhaitons leur la bienvenue !** » lança t il à son coéquipier avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres

Ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait sur son visage

« **Que les festivités commence !** » s'exclama t il dont ses yeux rouge sang reflétait de la cruauté

Yugi et ses amis franchirent le seuil de cette immense porte. Quant ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur, les portes se refermèrent automatiquement derrière eux. Aussitôt l'obscurité s'installa et les jeunes étudiants se retrouvèrent tous dans le noir.

« OH NON ! » fit ils tous

Ces deux vampires étaient qui étaient se cachaient dans l'ombre savourer leurs proies du regard. Ils étaient en hauteur, dans un trou qui s'enfonça dans le mur…la, étant leur cachette secrète ! Personnes ne savaient les voir, ni les entendre car ils étaient bien trop haut et trop loin. Néanmoins, ils savaient entendre les autres parler car ils avaient l'ouille très fine, ce qui leurs permettaient d'entendre très loin.

Le noir ! Ca ne leurs empêchaient pas de parvenir à leurs fins. Leurs yeux étant très spéciales, un avantage sur les humains certes…Leurs vues, leur permettaient de voir n'importe quoi dans la pénombre de la nuit, un avantage qui s'avérais très intéressant et très pratique !

« Je le savait que ce châteaux n'inspire rien de bon ! » dit Téa avec frayeur

« **Je ne te le fait pas dire…ma douce !** »

Mystérieusement…La lumière de cette demeure s'alluma comme par magie…et puis se reteignit de suite.

« QUOI ENCORE ! » cria Tristan un peu énervé de la situation

« JOEY ! J'ai peur » cria Sérénity qui ne savait plus garder son sang froid car la panique l'envahit très vite

« Sérénity ! Attend, j'arrive ! » s'exclama Joey en tendant ces deux bras, avança un peu et attrapa sa sœur qui était juste à côté de lui.

« N'est pas peur, je suis là ! » la rassura t il en la serrant dans ses bras

« **Et quand tu ne sera pas la ? Qu'arrivera t il ?** » pensa t il en la fixant, avec un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres

« **Alors Seto ? As tu trouver une proie à ton goût ? Susceptible de te faire craquer ?** » demanda t il avec ironie, tout en regardant la trajectoire dans lequel son coéquipier regardait

« **Mmm, je crois que oui ! Cette petit rousse, elle me plaît bien ! Je la veut et je l'aurais ! » **répondit Seto avec un petit sourire sur le visage

**« Je te la laisse ! Fait en bonne usage Seto ! » **s'exclama t il avec un petit souriresournois, ce dernier avait d'autre projet…une proie qui ne le laisser pas indifférent.

**« Merci mon seigneur ! » **ajouta Seto

**Tandis que moi, je pourchasse celle qui m'aidera à rendre mon règne moins ennuyeux et surtout plus divertissant… celle que j'aime depuis toujours…Sera une fois de plus mienne ! **pensa t il en regardant son coéquipier qui fixait toujours sa proie avec envie,puis dirigea son regard en direction de sa bien aimer et parti dans l'ombre de la pièce où se trouvaient les jeunes adolescents

**« Tout ce que je désir… je l'obtient quoi qu'il arrive !** » dit Seto dans un murmure tout en reprenant son air glacial, en regardant toujours sa belle proie avec envie

**&&&**

« Oh ! Il fait froid tout d'un coup, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda Téa qui avait ses bras croiser, essayant de se réchauffer

**C'est normal, vu que je suis près de toi en ce moment même ! **Pensa t il avec un sourire sur le visage

« AHHH ! YUGI ? ARRETE CA ! C'EST PAS DRÔLE » cria Téa qui sentait une main sur son doux visage ainsi que sur ses cheveux

« Quoi ? Je n'est rien fait ! » dit il inquiet

**Il as raison ! Ce n'est pas lui ! **pensa t il avec ironie

Téa paniquait mais n'osa pas bouger ou lever la main car la peur la bloqua. En sentant toujours ses caresse qui ne lui était pas inconnues, une goutte de sueur se mit à couler sur son doux visage.

_Ce n'est pas Joey…d'ailleurs c'est impossible, puisqu'il est avec sa sœur _Pensa t elle en essayant de garder son sang froid mais en vain

« Duke ! Tristan ! » Cria t elle avec ses yeux fermés

**Quelle douceur… C'est si bon de te caresser de nouveaux… mon amour ! **pensa t il en étant extasier par ses cheveux ainsi que sa peaux délicate

« Mais Téa ! Ce n'est pas nous » disent ils en étant sérieux

« Si ce n'est pas vous ! Alors, c'est qui ? » cria Téa, aux bords des nerfs qui essaya d'attraper cette main malgré que cette peur était présente

Ce dernier, attrapa les bras de Téa afin qu'elle soit complètement à sa merci et prit au piège.

« Qui êtes vous ? Lâché moi ! AU SECOUR ! » hurla t elle, essayant de se débattre mais en vain car l'emprise était bien trop forte pour elle

Elle n'arrivait pas à le distinguer car il faisait bien trop sombre pour apercevoir quelque chose. Soudain, un rayon de lune traversa une fenêtre du haut de la pièce, qui se refléta un peu sur Téa ainsi que sur le vampire. A ce moment, elle vu un peu son visage ainsi que ses cheveux. Cette forme qui l'observait, lui paraissait étrangement familière mais elle n'arrivait à s'en rappeler ne sachant pas qui il était réellement, ni qu'il était un vampire… Est ce qu'elle l'acceptera malgré sa nature spécial ?

_Mais où es-je déjà vu cette silhouette_ pensa t elle 

**Dans tes rêves… **

_Comment ?_ pensa t elle

**Peu importe… **

_Si la lumière c'est allumer toute seule, c'est qu'il y a un interrupteur quelque par… _pensa Yugi avec logique et une petit lueur d'espoir

« Tiens bon Téa ! » s'exclama t il en se dirigeant vers la porte avec prudence et à l'aveuglette

le vampire qui l'avait attrapa n'était autre que le chef des vampires…ayant les cheveux ébouriffer, des yeux améthystes virant au rouge sang dès que la colère s'emparait de lui. Ce vampire se rapprocha plus près d'elle avec lenteur…

« **Laisse toi faire… je ne te ferais aucun mal** ! » lui dit il par la pensée **Du moins pour l'instant, je n'est pas vraiment le choix** pensa t il

Cette voix ! Elle l'avait déjà entendu mais ou et quand ?… Ca elle l'ignorait. Cependant, cette voix, la charmait…elle adorais cette voix, l'entendre…Cela l'apaisait et l'attirais en même temps. Elle trouva cela très bizarre et étrange mais malgré tous…Elle se laissa faire, restant figer comme si cette voix l'avait hypnotisée…mais les caresse aussi, y était pour quelque choses ! Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le corps froid et dur du jeune vampire contre elle ainsi que les caresses, lentes et douces. Après il l'enlaça de ses bras musclés, Téa était toujours figer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette étreinte dur et attirante.

« Téa ! Est ce que ca va ? » fit Joey et Duke étant inquiet

« … » elle ne répondit pas

« TEA ! » Cria Sérénity et Tristan

« Oui…Oui, ca va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » répondit elle en étant un peu perdue dans ses pensées

Soudain, le jeune vampire s'arrêta.

« **A présent, je dois partir mon ange. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous, nous retrouverons très bientôt…Soit en sûr** » lui dit il par la pensée

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune vampire parti, en un éclair. Allant très vite dans sa démarche, personne ne savait le voir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas prit sa forme vampirique ces instants là. Etant le chefs de cette tribut, elle avait plusieurs facultés que même ces sujets n'avait jamais acquis à part Seto qui avait acquis certains pouvoirs à force de rester avec son roi.

« J'ai trouver ! Tiens bon Téa ! » s'exclama Yugi en tirant sur une grosse corde, tresser et très résistante

En un instant, la lumière réapparut laissant une Téa toujours perdue dans ses pensées…

Tous accourut jusqu'à Téa.

« TEA, TEA ! » fit ils tous ayant un peu peur de ce qu'il c'était passer à leur amie

Pendant ce temps… le jeune vampire rentra dans sa cachette, rejoignant son fidèle serviteur, Seto.

«** Jolie démonstration mon roi ! Bravo, Les laisser dans l'ombre de vos actes…Excellent ! Belle entrée ! Toujours aussi impressionnant à ce que je voit ! **»lança t il avec un sourire narquois sur son visage

« **Merci Seto** » fit il avec un air triomphant

« **Oh ! Regardez, ce petit garçon vous ressembles** » fit un Seto étonné

« **Oui, c'est vrai. C'est étrange !** » rajouta son roi avec un air songeur

**&&&**

La jeune fille avait sa tête baisser…elle ne répondit, restant muette à leur appel. Yugi s'approcha…

« Tous vas bien ? C'était qui ? » demanda Yugi en la secouant lentement

«** Ca ! Vous le saurez très bientôt…je vous le garantie ! **»

« TEA ! STP, REPOND-MOI ! » Cria Yugi qui semblait très inquiet

Les deux vampire qui les observaient toujours, regarda la scène avec satisfaction…ensuite se regardant en souriant, un sourire sur leurs visages pâles.

Téa repensa à cette voix…cette voix qui semblait l'avoir hypnotisé. Repensant à ce qui l'avait dit…

**Dans ses rêves…mon ange…nous, nous retrouverons très bientôt… **et de plus il savait lire dans ses pensées, ce propos lui fit peur. Tant de questions se réitère dans sa tête. Qui était il ? Pourquoi cette voix lui était elle familière ? … Toute ses questions sans réponses, ces mystères très sombres, ces rêves qu'elle faisait chaque nuit…voyant un homme dont elle ne vit pas le visage…Ostensiblement, le visage sombre n'arrivant pas à l'apercevoir… mais la forme, elle la voyait ! Elle n'en avait jamais parler à ses amies, JAMAIS ! Car, elle ne voulait pas mettre ses amies dans une telle situation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ont s'inquiète pour elle.

« Téa…C'est moi Sérénity, tu m'entend ? » demanda t elle en étant très inquiète

Soudain Téa commença à relever la tête, elle fixa Yugi sans prononcer un mot. Elle le regarda avec des yeux perdus, en le fixa de plus en plus, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait la même forme que l'homme qu'elle avait vu, mais en plus petit. Yugi qui commença à avoir peur, peur de voir un tel regard se poser sur, c'est alors qu'il commença à crier son nom !

« TEA ! » Cria t il en retenant ses larmes

« Euh ! Yugi ? … je vais bien, ca va ! » dit elle en reprenant ses esprits, en souriant

« Tu en est sûr ? ca va ? » demanda t il avec inquiétude, en la tenant toujours par les épaules

« Oui, ne vous inquiété pas ! » répondit elle toujours avec le sourire, en rassurant ses amis

« Ouf…Tu sais que tu nous à fait une telle frayeur ! Ne recommence plus Téa » dit Tristan

Tous étaient rassurer de voir leur amie saine et sauf, de la voir sourire !

« Bon ! Maintenant essayons de sortir d'ici » fit Duke qui s'avança jusqu'à l'immense porte

«** Essayez toujours…Rien ne se passera ! muah ah ah **» dit le chef des vampires avec sourire

« Duke à raison, allez ! Venez ! » rajouta Yugi en faisant signe de le suivre

C'est alors que Duke commença à essayer d'ouvrir cette porte mais sans sucée. En regardant ses amis…

« Les gars, aidez-moi ! »

Yugi, Joey et Tristan s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et essaya à tour de rôle d'ouvrir cette porte mais en vain.

Les deux vampires les regarda avec un air amusé !

« C'est peine perdue » désespéra Yugi

«** Tu as raison…je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! **»pensa le jeune vampire au cheveux ébouriffé, en pics avec ironie

« Que faisons nous ? Et regardez çà ! » s'exclama Tristan en se retournant étonné

Tous firent une exclamation de stupéfaction

« Woua ! C'est beau. Comment imaginez un tel endroit dans un château si vieux et si effrayant ? » s'étonna Joey

Le hall principale était très grand et spacieux. Dans ce hall, deux escaliers tournant de chaque côtés et entre ces deux escaliers, un couloir jusqu'à un grand salon, très vaste et sombre comme toutes les pièces car les lampes n'émettaient pas beaucoup de clarté. Au travers de ce couloir, un immense tapis de couleur bleus/rouge.

« Vu que nous somme coincé ici pour un bon moment, je propose qu'ont visite ce château afin de trouver une sortie quelconque » suggéra Yugi

« **Et comment ! une autre sortie ? inexistante ! Heureusement pour nous !** **N'est ce pas Seto ? **» fit il avec ironie en le regardant avec ses yeux rouges sang, avec des yeux furtifs

« Tu as raison, Yugi. Séparons nous, nous aurons plus de facilité dans nos recherches » proposa Duke

« **Oui, séparez-vous, muah ah ah **» dit le chef des vampire avec sournoiserie

Seto fit amuser une fois de plus, par les paroles de son roi. Car à chaque fois, dès qu'une personne s'aventurait dans son territoire…Il utilisait tout le temps la même méthode, c'est à dire…qu'il s'amusait avec eux dans l'ombre et quand le moment fut venu, il les chassaient sans que ces victimes le savent, par surprise. Mais aujourd'hui ce fut différent…

**À suivre…**

**

* * *

**Si vous êtes arriver jusqu'ici ? C'est que c'est la fin du chapitre xd, mdr ( Non, c'est vrai ? Sans blague, lol ). Et vui ! Vous avez bien devinez ! Il s'agissait de Yami et de Seto ( Sans blague… très reconnaissables, c'est deux là, hein ). On se demande même po pk ? hihi. Toujours aussi unit…xd

Quand pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimer ? Est ce que Yami et Seto…Ne vous laisses pas indifférentes, lol. Attendais de voir la suite ! Tout peux arriver, même dans les sombres endroits, c'est le but, xd ! En voici la preuve… en direct, lol.

Muah ah ah ! (j'adore écrire ça, lol). Ben, voilà ! Si ça vous à plut, on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre.

Kisous à tous et lâchez vos ti review's tout choupinous.

**Lolo, la petite anzu,**

**Magicianlove**


	3. Quand les ombres nous manipulent

Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Désolée ne l'attente que je vous ai fait endurée depuis tout ce temps. Pour me rattraper, la suite de toutes mes fics inachevées seront publiées de nouveau. Déjà voici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire. Une autre suite arrivera très prochainement pour la fic **« Amour ? ou Simple jeu ? ».**

Merci en tout cas de toutes vos reviews, j'en ai gardé une marque.

Bonne lecture à tous, enfin … pour ceux qui me suivent toujours … et je vous promets que ça va promettre XD. Bon, je me tais, place à la suite.

* * *

-

-

-

**Quand les ombres nous manipulent…**

-

**«** **Enfin ! Le moment est venu de reprendre ce qui m'appartenait autre fois, afin de devenir encore plus puissant qu'auparavant et pour que tu redeviennes mienne… » **pensa-t-il cruellement.

**« …ma douce reine.** **» **ajouta-t-il par la suite et avec douceur.

**-**

**&&&**

**-**

Toujours coincés dans ce château, la bande à Yugi resta effrayée par ce que lui-même avait décidé. En effet, être séparés n'arrangerait pas les choses puisque maintenant ils s'avaient qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls… mais rien ne servait d'attendre, il fallait mieux bouger que de rester tétanisés et être à la merci de ces prédateurs... Alors qu'ils étaient prêtent à parcourir ce château séparément, ils entendirent un coup d'éclair. Se faisant, Serenity fit un petit cri et se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Serenity ! Je te protégerais ! » rassura ce dernier en la serrant contre lui.

**« Tsss et contre qui veux-tu la protéger****, misérable humain ! » **sequestionna Seto victime d'un mauvais sourire.

-

**&&&**

**-**

Soudain, un vent souffla. Un vent qui souffla de plus en plus. Il était tellement violant que même il réussit à faire disparaître leur dernière source de lumière et cela de quelque minute. Même si ce n'était qu'un petit moment, il avait tout de même gagné des battements de cœurs rapides ainsi que quelques gouttes de sueurs, sauf pour Tea et Yugi, qui eux restèrent maître d'eux-mêmes.

Depuis que Tea c'était fait touchée par ce mystérieux jeune homme, dont elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à son sujet, sauf qu'il ressemblait étrangement à Yugi et qu'elle en rêvait presque toutes les nuits. Une curiosité l'envahit ainsi qu'un peu de peur. Cependant, elle voulait savoir qui était '_ce mystérieux individu' _et pourquoi s'intéressait t-il tant à elle ? Elle l'ignorait mais, elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

« _**Nous, nous retrouverons très bientôt ! »**_

Et cela était inévitable puisque la porte demeurait toujours bloquée et aussi, parce qu'elle avait une envie… bien qu'elle avait peur…

Tea resta observatrice car elle senti une fois de plus que des yeux s'étaient posés sur son frêle petit corps. Pourtant Yugi la regarda aussi mais d'un air curieux…

Le maître des vampires regarda de plus belle _sa 'belle proie'_ avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait lu une fois de plus dans ses pensées et il s'en était réjouit.

« Tea ? Est ce que ça va ? » demanda Yugi en voyant son amie dans cette état de songe.

Sentant qu'on l'observait depuis tout ce temps, elle se sentait découverte et vulnérable.

« Euh… oui. En forme ! » lui répondit-elle avec sourire et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il avait pourtant du mal à la croire malgré sa mine radieuse sur son visage. Il osa la miroiter d'un mauvais œil et en ne lui accordant aucune confiance.

**« Wouah, qu'****elle tact et qu'elle choc. Pauvre fille… la laisser dans un tel état ! » **ironisa-t-il avec le sourire.

**«** **Merci Seto, mais ce n'est que le début… Car à présent, il est temps qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses.** **»**

**« ****Avec plaisir, mon roi.** **»** ricana Seto, faiblement.

-

**&&&**

**-**

« Bon, séparons-nous afin de trouver des indices. Tea et Yugi, allez à l'étage ! Joey et Tristan, allez par là ! Tandis que moi et Serenity, irons de ce côté ! » dit Duke en regardant chaque groupe qu'il formait.

« D'accord ! » approuva Tristan qui avait conclu sa réponse un peu trop vite.

« …HEY MAIS ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui va avec Serenity ? » s'énerva-t-il sur Duke, qui fit un léger sourire.

« Parce que Serenity à besoin d'un homme d'action comme moi, pas _d'une poule mouillé. _» répondit-il, jouant avec l'une de ses mèches noire.

Ce qui était habituel quand il voulait faire '_son_ _frimeur'_.

« QUOI !? TU PEUX REPETER ?! » rugit-il, un poing serré devant son visage.

« Une poule mouillé, Tristan ! » redit-il bras croisés.

Joey les regarda faire avec une tête d'ahuri, les yeux ronds. Quant à sa douce sœur, elle s'inquiéta de plus en plus et pour eux aussi…

**«** **Que c'est pathétique ! Tout compte fait, ca va être encore plus facile que je ne le pensais…** **»** fit Seto, impatient.

**«** **Je ne te le fait pas dire, Seto !** **»** répondit-il à son acolyte.

Tristan s'apprêta en se lancer sur Duke (_Auteuse _: _Ca fait peur ça, hein ? XD_), mais aussitôt Tea arriva.

« SA SUFFIT ! ARRETEZ VOUS DEUX ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. » intervint Tea entre les deux jeunes hommes, les bras horizontalement afin de les maintenir à distance.

**«** **Mmm… tu n'arriveras jamais à me stopper, moi ! Car dès l'instant où j'entamerai ma possession, tu n'auras plus le choix, tu devras te donner à moi.** **Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps désormais… avant que je ne t'achève ! »** intervint son charmant prétendant avec l'envie de déjà la maintenir contre lui.

« Tea a raison ! Nous avons d'autres problèmes encore plus graves… comme trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ! » approuva Yugi, l'air sérieux.

«** Et ce n'est que le commencement… attendez de voir la suite.** » se réjouit le maître des lieux qui regardait toujours '_sa proie_' avec avidité.

Joey, toujours les yeux ronds, se réveilla enfin.

**«** **Tss !** **Quel idiot. Il est encore plus à plaindre comme ça… »** Déclara Seto avec un air de commisération.

**«** **Il ferait tout de même un bon laquais, Seto.»** ajouta le souverain.

« Écoutez-vous deux ! C'est ma sœur, donc c'est moi qui vais avec elle, COMPRIS ! » s'énerva Joey sur Tristan et Duke.

« Et pas touche à ma sœur ! » s'excita-t-il.

**«** **Pfff, je la toucherais quand même. Personne ne m'en empêchera ! » **se dit Seto, sourire aux lèvres.

Serenity soupira de soulagement mais n'était pas vraiment soulagé pour autant, car rien n'arrêterait '_ces deux têtes brulés_' de se chamailler pour elle_. _

« Très bien. Moi, je vais avec Tea et vous deux ensembles, d'accord ? » conclut Yugi, l'air souriant.

« Okay…» firent-ils désespérés.

Et les groupes partirent vers les différentes directions.

-

**&&&**

**-**

Dans les souterrains…

.

.

Duke et Tristan entamèrent leur recherche et avec torche à la main, torche qu'ils avaient retirée du mur d'enceint.

« Si tu n'aurais rien dit Tristan, j'aurai été avec Serenity… Regarde maintenant ! » ronchonna Duke.

Soudain, Duke arrêta de marcher car quelque chose lui avait titillé l'esprit.

« Oui ben fallait pas me traiter de poule mouillé et puis c'est moi qui aurait été avec Serenity ! » Dit Tristan, toujours en continuant de marcher sans prendre la moindre attention.

« Tristan, regarde ! » ordonna-t-il, qui ce dernier avait éclairé sa '_curiosité_'.

« Quoi ? »

« Des traces de sang… et sur les murs aussi. » lui répondit l'homme aux dés en touchant les preuves qui elles étaient restées incruster.

« Du sang ! » paniqua Tristan.

L'endroit était devenu très inquiétant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés. Les sous-sols étaient semés de plusieurs bougies non allumées, ainsi que des traces sur le sol, des marques de couleur rouge… comme le sang de quelqu'un...

_« Mais… a qui appartient ce sang ? »_ pensa Duke, curieux.

-

**&&&**

**-**

Dans le hall principale et les autres pièces diverses…

.

.

Joey et Serenity, parcoururent des salles et des salles, aussi grandes les une que les autres. De grand tapis aux sols étaient déposés, ainsi que des meubles… Des pièces très sombres, mais finement rangées.

« Difficile de croire à de telles pièces dans un château comme celui-ci. » proféra la petite Serenity.

**«** **Et pourtant, ceci est mon domaine.** **»** dit Seto avec une évidence implacable.

Ils cherchèrent encore…

-

**&&&**

**-**

A l'étage…

.

.

Yugi et Tea, ouvrirent chaque porte pour ainsi examiner leurs contenus mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de suspect à leur passage. Pourtant l'endroit était sinistre… Ces pièces qu'ils avaient visités, étaient les chambres… apparemment, beaucoup de chambres vu l'étendue de ce couloir qui n'en finissait pas.

La noirceur de cette allés de portes les faisaient pâlir, car ils étaient face à l'inconnu et parce qu'ils ne voyaient toujours rien dans ce manteau de ténèbres, néanmoins ils virent une infime source de lumière non loin. Une lumière qui se projetait sur le sol par de là une fenêtre, tout au fond de ce couloir mortuaire où ils allaient terminer leur parcours.

Arrivés tout au fond, leur peur s'estompa, pourtant ils avaient quand même peur d'ouvrir la dernière porte qui s'y trouvait… Le vent continua toujours de souffler mais dès la main de Yugi sur la poignée, il se stoppa net.

« Yugi, t'as entendu ? » demanda une Tea apeurée.

« Oui… » répondit Yugi, déterminé malgré lui.

La tension monta et le petit tricolore décida de la franchir tout de même.

« Yugi, attend… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tea. Tout ira bien, tu verras. » essaya-t-il de la rassurée.

Même si lui-même n'en était pas sûr…

Il commença à l'ouvrir mais d'une simple petite poussée et la laissa continuer seule sur sa lancé. Une exclamation de surprise se fit ressentir dès qu'ils étaient parvenus à franchir cette porte qui avait grincé. Il fallait dire aussi que le plancher était fait de bois... comme pour toutes les pièges de ce châteaux, sauf pour le sous-sol...

« Wouah, cette pièce est magnifique ! » dit-elle en admiration.

**«** **C'est normal, puisque ceci est ma chambre et la tienne aussi…** **»** affirma le roi des vampires avec des yeux désireux.

De toutes les pièces qu'ils avaient pu visitées, celle-ci était la plus belle d'entre toutes et même si elle était plongée dans le noir, cela n'empêcha guère de voir le raffinement qu'il y avait. Cette pièce possédait un très grand lit avec une longue couverture de couleur bordeaux et il en valait de même pour les rideaux. Un grand tapis demeurait en dessous du lit en baldaquin de cette chambre ainsi que des meubles. Yugi regarda avec méfiance son amie, qui elle était aux anges… Pour appâter leurs proies, j'imagine ? Ce lit était d'un genre royal et très doux, pour un confort divin et avec le mérite d'y être dedans…

La douce brunette ne reprit pas tout de suite ses esprits car sur le mur, il y avait un tableau qu'il eut affreusement choqué… Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et mit une main devant sa bouche. Elle en fit bouche bée.

« Yugi, tu as vu ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle, pointant du doigt ce tableau.

« Tea, mais c'est… »

-

**&&&**

-

**« Il est grand temps que j'intervienne, Seto. Cela suffit !!! ****Je veux me retrouver avec mon ange… » **lui-dit-il par la pensée.

**« Serais de la jalousie ? » **demanda Seto, sourire aux lèvres.

**« Seto ! »**

…

**« Bien.» **dit Seto, mettant fin à cette conversation et rapidement.

**-**

**&&&**

**-**

Les lumières commencèrent à s'agiter. Dans le noir ou non, telle allait encore être la question…

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Joey.

**«** **Et si ! Il faut bien mettre un peu d'ambiance.** **»** répondit le roi, en aillant eut assez de cet ennuie.

« Joey ! »

**« Bientôt, tu te blottiras contre moi****. »**

« Ne t'inquiète pas Serenity ! »

« Grrrr ! C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ! » s'enragea Joey, en postulant même.

-

**&&&**

-

Ils s'étaient mit à parcourir les traces de sang qu'il y avait sur le sol mais rien n'eut abouti et ils décidèrent de rebrousser chemin. Brusquement, un souffle puissant se manifesta. Ils hurlèrent de peur et il força la torche de Duke à s'éteindre très rapidement, ce qui obligea ce dernier à relâcher le bout de bois qu'il avait dans la main pour retentir sur le sol.

« Non, pas encore… » s'exclama Tristan affolé.

Après quelques secondes, les bougies qui étaient entre posées tout au long de ce parcours, s'enflammèrent d'emblée.

« Pas de panique ! » suggéra Tristan un peu _moins affolé, _soit disant_._

« Tu as raison, gardons notre calme. » dit Duke en étant sérieux tout en regardant droit devant lui où il vit son ami Tristan qui était partit au loin.

« Tristan revient ! » cria-t-il puis reprit calmement.

« Je le savais… ce n'est qu'une poule mouillée. » désespéra Duke en soupirant.

« _Bon … Jouons le jeu alors…_ » _pensa-t-il avec un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres._

« Attends-moi, Tristan ! » hurla-t-il en essayant de rattraper son ami qui courait à la manière d'un pingouin.

-

**&&&**

**-**

Et la lumière se stabilisa dans la clarté.

« Ah ! J'aime mieux ça. » fit Tea soulagée, une main sur son thorax.

« Oui, moi aussi. » rajouta Yugi.

**«** **Vous croyez ?** **»** demanda le maître des vampires avec un faible sourire, plutôt mesquin.

Et de nouveau, la lumière se reteignit et puis se ralluma, toujours de façon intempestive.

**«** **Dansez maintenant.** **»** ordonna-t-il à la manière d'un esprit farceur.

-

**&&&**

**-**

« Non, ça va pas recommencer ?! »

…

« Hey oh ! Mais ça va pas non ! Je plains votre facture d'électricité !!! » insulta Joey avec un poing serré menaçant le '_nulle part'_.

Seto en fit de nouveau amusé.

**«** **Vu comme cela, je l'aurais comparé à un chiot enragé ou à un singe.** **»** ironisa Seto.

**-**

**&&&**

**-**

« Viens Tea ! C'est endroit commence à me faire peur. » proposa Yugi, inquiet.

**«** **Peur ? Attendez que je me manifeste et vous saurez ce que c'est que d'avoir peur !** » menaça le vampire supérieur.

« D'accord, Yugi ! » frissonna Tea.

Et ils sortirent de la pièce en courant. Une fois dans le corridor, l'éclairage redevint stable mais dans l'ombre. Pour cause, Yugi et Tea se stoppèrent un moment.

-

…

**-**

« Grr, j'en ai assez ! » rugit Joey.

« ESPECES DE LÂCHES ! Mais qui êtes vous pour jouer ainsi avec la lumière ? » aboya encore Joey, qui postillonnait en même temps.

Et une fois n'était pas coutume...

Seto n'en fit rien. Il continua de regarder cette scène avec amusement.

Serenity qui était très sereine, trembla malgré tout de tous ses membres. Toujours au côté de son frère, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec l'étrange sensation d'être épiée.

-

…

**-**

Le poids du silence se manifesta une fois de plus, le vent s'était arrêté de souffler. Le petit tricolore et la jolie brunette paniquèrent à l'idée d'entendre ce silence qui pesait de plus en plus et dans ce corridor sans vie. Des gouttes de sueurs ainsi que leurs respirations perturbèrent ce silence néanmoins… Brusquement le ciel commença à gronder et un coup d'éclair surgit, ce qui poussa Tea à émettre un cri de peur alors que Yugi, lui, avait gardé son sans froid mais avait bien du mal à le garder.

**«** **Alors Seto, est ce que tu t'amuses bien ?** **»** demanda le maître satisfait de son retour en force.

**«** **A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais espère mieux. Et vous ? » **dit un subordonné sournois et rien qu'à l'idée du sourire qu'avait son roi.

**«**** Et bien Seto ! Je pense qu'il est grand tant que je réchauffe l'atmosphère une fois de plus.** **» **dit-il avec ironie.

**«** **Mmm et je suis impatient de voir cela, moi roi.** **»** s'en réjouit Seto.

« Viens Tea ! Ne restons pas une minute de plus ici ! » proposa Yugi.

Et ils recommencèrent à courir. Yugi partit en premier, suivit de près par Tea. Dans sa course, elle se fit stopper par une force mais qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée auparavant…

Une main lui agrippa le poignet et la tira jusqu'à son torse. Elle était collée contre lui et elle ne savait plus bouger à cause du bras qu'il l'a retenait fermement par la taille. Elle essaya d'interpeller Yugi mais quelque chose l'en empêcha… Une main était venue se plaquer contre sa bouche mais cela ne l'empêcha quand même pas de tendre le bras alors que Yugi n'était plus là et elle était seule face à son destin…

« Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrais… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

**à suivre…**

**

* * *

**Ben c'est terminé ! Alors vos impressions pour cette fic reprise ? Dites-le moi par une review ou bien par mail ou bien… dites moi merde, tout simplement (svp quand même pas XD). Allez, bisous bisous !

**La petite anzu.**


End file.
